Stick with you
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: "Um that's great Rachel, but I'm with Quinn now and there's nothing you can do about it, I picked her." Finn smugly said, "okay but that wasn't for you" Rachel said shocking everyone. Rated M for language. A/N. This story has been adopted from adtrloveforlife credit for chapter 1 & 2 goes for adtrloveforlife.. i will start writing from chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Stick With you , Rachel B. & Matt R.

A/n: don't own anything.

**This story has been adopted. All credit for chapter 1&2 goes to adtrloveforlife. I will start writing from chapter 3 **

A/n: Matt never left, cherry, pezberry and puckleberry friendships. Some people are OOC

"Hey bitch did you figure out what song you're singing in glee this wee" Santana asked looking through Rachel's closet getting rid of the clothes she deemed ugly. Puck was there also, he grabbed a black shirt out of the grow away pile, she glared at him,

"What this is a very short shirt, there's no way in hell I'm letting you throw this shit out" Puck said, Rachel just rolled her eyes,

"Noah" she warned, "and yes Santana I picked a song."

"If it's some love song shit to Finn, I'm going to kill you then myself."

Santana said all dramatic like, Rachel just rolled her eyes, she's been done with Finn. Honesty she never knew what she saw in him, he's an idiot.

"Calm down its not a song for him, but it is for somebody else." she said laughing, Puck and Santana really didn't like him for how he treated Rachel.

"Aww is my hot Jewish American princess going to sing me something?"

"No" she just said, Puck's smirk fell off his face.

"You're mean" Rachel just rolled her eyes and went back to helping Santana sort though her clothes.

Next day at glee

"Alright, everybody have their song prepared?" After seeing everybody nod their heads he had them begin with Santana singing a song to Britney and vise versa. Same with Mike and Tina, Finn and Quinn, Sam to Mercedes, Artie to everyone in the room. Finally it was Rachel's turn.

"Alright I'm singing to someone in this room, alright here it goes." Everyone assumed it was Finn, but they were surprised that she sounded nervous, most chalked it up to the fact that Finn sung to Quinn and choose her and the song won't change it, man where they wrong.

"I don't wanna go another day,

So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.

Seems like everybody's breaking up

Throwing their love away,

But I know I got a good thing right here

That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better

I must stick with you forever.

Nobody gonna take me higher

I must stick with you.

You know how to appreciate me

I must stick with you, my baby.

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day

So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.

See the way we ride in our private lives,

Ain't nobody getting in between.

I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)

And I say

Nobody gonna love me better

I must stick with you forever.

Nobody gonna take me higher

I must stick with you.

You know how to appreciate me

I must stick with you, my baby.

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I must stick with you

And now

Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)

And now

I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.

I got you,

We'll be making love endlessly.

I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)

Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about

People hanging around,

They ain't bringing us down.

I know you and you know me

and that's all that counts.

So don't you worry about

People hanging around,

They ain't bringing us down.

I know you and you know me

And that's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better

I must stick with you forever.

Nobody gonna take me higher

I must stick with you.

You know how to appreciate me

I must stick with you, my baby.

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I must stick with you

Nobody gonna love me better

I must stick with you forever.

Nobody gonna take me higher

I must stick with you.

You know how to appreciate me

I must stick with you, my baby.

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I must stick with you"

Everyone was silent surprised at so much emotion in her voice, someone had to break the silence,

"Um that's great Rachel, but I'm with Quinn now and there's nothing you can do about it, I picked her." Finn smugly said, everyone was waiting for a rant or tears but shocked most people by saying,

"Okay, that wasn't for you but thanks for letting me know." Now everyone was confused,

"Or really who was it for then?"

"Me" a new voice said, everyone turned to Matt shocked.

"Yeah Rutherford how do you know that?" Finn said getting angry; Rachel is supposed to wait for him when things go bad with Quinn, she's not supposed to be dating

"Because we've been dating for three months." He said socking everyone,

"That's impossible; she's supposed to be waiting on the sidelines for me." Finn yelled. He couldn't believe Rachel would do this to him.

"Excuse me Finn, but you have no claim in me I can date whoever I want, I was never going to wait for you, how much of an idiot are you?" Rachel asked rhetorically. Finn just chucked a chair across the room and left with Quinn chasing after him.

"Wait a minute berry you've been seeing someone for 3 months and you didn't tell your best friend? I'm Offended berry that hurts" Puck said whipping a fake tear. He turned to matt, "If you hurt her I will kill you, she's like my little sister."

"Yeah," Mike said agreeing, he gotten close to Rachel over time from being in the same dance classes, "You hurt mini Ninja I will use MY ninja skills on you." He did a complicated kick jump in the air, Rachel was touched with how they were so protective of her,

"Got it, No hurting Rachel, I wouldn't do it anyway." Matt said slightly terrified of Puck and Mike, not to mention Santana hasn't said anything yet, but he knew the threat is there. Rachel is Santana's family; everyone knows how loyal Santana is when it comes to family.

"Hold up, I wanna knows how you to came together," Santana said, kinda irritated Rachel didn't tell before.

"Yeah me too" Mercedes said from her spot next to Sam. Artie, Tina and Sam all nodded their heads, they wanted to know to.

"Well I was…

Flashback

Rachel was on a date with this kid named Brian, the date started out well, but then he started to be an asshole to her, she made that mistake once but not again, She remembered the conversation,

"Aww babes don't be like that, I just wanted to know?" Brian said, she tried to keep her anger in check,

"What kind of bra and panties I wear is none of your concern." She stated as calmly as possible,

"Babe if were gonna date I need to know these things," she looked at him like he was crazy,

"Are you fucking insane?" She questioned, okay now she's getting pissed,

"when you saying fucking it gets me hard to hear your pretty little mouth speak dirty" She couldn't believe what he just said, so she slapped him,

"Don't you come near me ever again." She said though gritted teeth, the nerve of this guy, She got up and walked out of the restaurant, he was following,

"Babe don't be like that, when we date you better not be this prudish," That made her turn around so fast she almost got whiplash

"You must be out your damn mind if you think I am going to be dating you, Now leave me alone you pervy little fucker." She spat out at him, seriously her swearing its hot he thought

"Now listen hear you little bitch you shou-" He never got to finish that sentence because they heard a new voice,

"Hey Rachel you okay?" They turned to see Matt Rutherford in all his glory, Rachel had to admit she always thought Matt was attractive, cute, and funny and a really great dancer.

"Thank you Matt but I should be good to walk home,"

"You sure?" He asked with worry in his eyes, he knew this Brian kid he was a major asshole and treated girls like shit.

"Hey you heard the lady she doesn't need your help" Brian smugly replied, he was getting mad that matt was trying to take his date away.

"Shut up Brian, I don't want you here so yeah Matt I would love for you to take me home" Rachel said as she walked to Matt and glared at Brian, "Goodbye Brian, I would love to say the date was wonderful, but I would be lying." She said as walking away with Matt.

Brian watched them walk away pissed that Rutherford just stole his date, well they did not hear the last of him Brian thought as he walked the other direction.

"Thanks for saving me Matt you probably had something better to do though." Rachel said looking down at her feet as they walked,

"Nope not really Rach, and I would always be there to save you," He said winking, "What's up with him anyway? Why'd you get into a fight in the middle of the street?"

"He was being a pervy freak and I didn't appreciate it." She said huffing, she hating being treated like that just thinking about it made her mad. Matt just nodded. Mostly they walked in silence up to her house except for some of the random questions. As she walked to her door Matt stopped her,

"Hey Rach I wanna try something," Before giving her time to respond he kissed her, she tensed at first. Matt was going to pull away thinking it was unwelcome but she responded to him, he gave her 3 more soft light kisses and pulled away, "Rach would go on a date with me?" She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded her head yes, Matt walked away with a smile on his face, and Rachel walked into her house with a smile on her face,

They started seeing each other more and more they became official two weeks after that night they decided to keep it a secret for a while so no drama would get between them.

End flashback.

"… and now we're here." Rachel gave a nervous smile.

"Wow and you were able to hide that." Mercedes asked, surprised Rachel was able to hide something like that.

"Yup" Matt answered smiling down and Rach. For once in his life everything was perfect.

a/n: Didn't know how to end it so this is the best I got.


	2. Chapter 2

Stick with you , Rachel B. & Matt R.

A**/N. This story has been adopted. All credit for chapter 1&2 goes to adtrloveforlife. I will start writing from chapter 3**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 2

Rachel was having a pretty good day no one was bothering her and no one slushied her. Finn was happy for her relationship and he was happy with his relationship with Quinn, People stopped making fun of her, she had a suspicion that it was the fact that she was now friends with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Finn and that she was dating matt. Her day was great until before 3rd period.

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you for a sec?" Brian asked, walking up to Rachel at her locker, when she turned around and saw that it was Brian she rolled her eyes,

"What do you want; I need to get to class." She was on her way to class when he reached out and grabbed her arm, "Brian Let go, I need to get to class." She tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong.

"Come on babe don't be like that, I was just wondering if the rumours were true if you were dating Rutherford." Brian asked; she started to feel uncomfortable,

"Um yes I am, Matt and I are dating have been for the past 3 months and don't call me babe." Rachel stated firmly.

"But I thought we had a fun time on our date, babe?" he said completely ignoring her request. Rachel looked at him like he was crazy; he actually thought they had a fun time. Upon seeing that look o her face he asked, "What, you didn't have fun?"

"No, I didn't. When did you think I thought it was fun, was It me walking out of the restaurant or me calling you a pervy little fucker? Anyway it wouldn't matter anyway 'because the date was like 4 months ago and I'm dating matt now. So just leave me alone." Rachel saw a flicker of anger flash through his eyes.

"This isn't over" Brian said with anger in his voice, Rachel paled.

Matt saw Rachel walked into the class; his face broke out into a grin. He saw Rachel's confused and worried face; he was instantly by her side,

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Um promise not to get mad and be calm?" she asked, he saw the worry shining through her eyes, he just nodded worried about what she was about to tell him. "Brian came up to me and asked me if I was dating you then he asked why, that he thought we had fun on our date I said I didn't, I'm pretty sure he got angry with me because he just glared and stomped away, and he called me babe it made me uncomfortable."

Matt was pissed, first with the fact that the asshole was hitting on his girlfriend and the fact that he made her uncomfortable. Brian Miller was starting to piss him off. Matt sat in the call thinking of ways to stop him finally the bell rang

"Okay babe, I'll deal with it, don't worry." He said giving her a kiss, "I gotta go to forth see you at lunch."

Matt was walking down the hallway looking for a certain asshole,

"Hey dude you look like you're going to kill someone," Puck said laughing, Puck saw that matt wasn't laughing, he looked really pissed off, "Dude what happen?"

"Because we finally got Finn to be happy with Quinn and leave us alone and now Brian Miller is really starting to piss me off; I'm going to go teach him a lesson." Matt was seething.

"Why?" Puck was confused matt was usually the calm on.

"He keeps bothering Rach, he asked her out earlier and got mad when she said he was dating me and as he walked away he said 'this isn't over' I don't even know what that means but it got Rachel freaked out."

Puck was furious, "I'm going kill that fucker"

Matt knew that Puck saw Rachel as a little sister, so he wasn't jealous when Puck went all over protective. Puck and Matt walked down the hall till they found their target.

"Yo Miller!" Matt called, when Brian saw who it was he paled a little, and then scowled.

"What do you want Rutherford, Puckerman?"

"I want to know why you keep bothering my girl."

"Because she was mine first we went on a date then you had to show up and ruin it." Brian said. Matt was beyond pissed.

"Listen hear you little fucker, you leave Rachel alone, she wouldn't be with you even if I never showed up that night, she hated that date, she told me about how you were being a pervy fucker, so I'm warning you once. Leave. Her. Alone!" Matt nearly yelled in his face. Brian scoffed, smirked and walked away.

"Dude we got to keep an eye on Rachel, I have a feeling that he's not going to leave her alone." Puck said.

"I agree, let's have a glee meeting without Rachel, as much as I love her, she doesn't need to worry about this," Matt said not knowing he slipped about how deep his feeling were or the way Puck's eyes widening he was too deep in thought, "So lets get everyone together we gotta figure out something for Rachel to do." Matt said finally looking at puck and seeing his face. "What?"

"Do you realize what you said?" Puck questioned.

"Umm no."

"You said you loved Rachel."

Matt blushed, "I did?"

"Yeah" Puck smirked, "Did you tell her yet?"

"No, I'm planning on doing it romantically."

Puck scoffed, "Really, dude? Come on.'

"Shove it Puckerman, and go call the glee meeting I'll make sure Rachel has something to do see you after school." Matt walked away he had to find something for Rachel to do, he remembered he needed to pick up his brother from his play group from school today. He took out his phone,

To Rachel

From Matt

Hey babe, can you do me a favor?

He didn't have to wait long for a reply

**To Matt**

**From Rachel**

**Sure what do you need?**

**To Rachel**

**From Matt**

**Can you pick up Kevin from kindergarten?**

**To Matt**

**From Rachel**

**No problem, I'll make him a little snack and watch some cartoon w|him and then when you come pick him up I'll make dinner for us my dads are on a business trip.**

Matt loved that about Rachel she didn't question what he was doing

To Rachel

From Matt

Okay thanks babe, see you in a little

Matt walked to glee after school,

"Alright, someone better tell me what's going on." He heard Santana say from outside the door,

"Let's wait till Matt gets here he knows what happen better." He heard Puck say. Matt walked in to see Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Britney, Santana, Arite, Puck and Tina all sitting there waiting to know what's goin on.

"Brian Miller is what's going on; he's pissing the fuck off and creeping Rachel out." Matt said clenching his jaw.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn and Santana questioned at the same time. Matt told them the story. Everyone was seething.

"Oh hell no, that white boy better watch himself." Mercedes said, everyone agreeing with her,

"Guys where is Rachel?" Tina asked,

"Oh I didn't her to be here, so I asked if she could pick up my brother and hang out with him." Matt said,

"Um I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but if Miller said that shouldn't we be worried that he'd show up at her house." Santana said, Matt froze, and then ran out to his car with Puck and the rest of glee following him.

At the Berry Household

"Alright Kevin, What would you like to eat?" Rachel asked the five year old that looked so much like his older brother it made her smile.

"Umm Can I please have some cookies?" He asked in an adorable voice, she couldn't deny him.

"Sure you go watch some TV while I make them." He smiled and ran into the living room and turned on cartoons. She put the cookies in the oven and went to sit down with Kevin.

"The cookies will be done soon." She said, that made him smile. The door bell rang, and as she got up to get it Kevin ran in front of her, when she reached him she picked him up, "Don't open that door with out me Kev."

She opened that door shocked to see who was there, "What do you want Brian?"

"I was in the neighborhood so I just wanted to stop by and saw hi." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Who's this?" He asked with distaste, hi didn't like kids.

"This is Kevin," she said "Kevin go watch TV while we wait for your brother and the cookies to be done." He nodded and went into the living room. "Now can you tell me the real reason you're here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He rose up his hands,

"Alright you caught me; I wanted to finish our conversation from the hallway."

"There's nothing to finish, now if you excuse me I'm going to finish my cooking and wait for matt to get here." She tried closing the door but he stopped it,

"What is your problem?" Brian demanded.

"Nothing." She said

"Then why won't you talk to me?" He said starting to get angry what's so great about Matt.

"Because I don't like you." That just pissed him off more.

"Listen here you little bitch, I do-" He was cut off by a yell.

"Yo Miller I thought I told you to leave my girl alone?" Rachel face lit up when she heard Matt's voice,

"I was just stopping by to say hi and I was just leaving" He through a wink at Rachel and smirked at Matt and the rest of the glee club, and started to walk away, Matt was about to say something till Rachel stopped him,

"Come on babe, let's eat some dinner and you can stay over tonight." Brian heard this and it pissed him off.

The glee club joined them for dinner, after they left, Matt helped Rachel clean up. They saw Kevin asleep he texted his mom to let them know, his mom loved Rachel, so she didn't care; Matt told Rach to get to bed that he will put him in the guest room and tuck him in. Matt went to sleep in Rach's room, he saw she was already asleep he laid down next to her, right before he went to sleep he whispered "Don't worry babe, I'll protect you, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Stick with you, Rachel B & Matt R

**A/N. So, this chapter is the chapter that I have done **** enjoy and I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

I woke up to a body next to mine which I noticed was Matt's, I smiled at him as I leant up but realised that I couldn't move because he had his arms around me.

I looked at the time, 5:00 am. This was when I was supposed to do my usual routine but I was stuck. With Matt, my boyfriend and I couldn't possibly let him know how crazy I was for him to know my usual routine in a morning but If I didn't do my usual routine, I'd feel disgusting all day so what was I supposed to do?

Just then, Matt turned the other side of the bed and I smiled, finally relaxing, Looks like my answer is already decided.

I got out of bed and decided to start my routine letting Matt sleep for another good hour because I'm secretly a nice person.

….

When I finished my routine, I walked downstairs feeling refreshed and decided to surprise Matt by making him breakfast in bed. Chocolate chip pancakes, his favourite.

I hummed the song, '_taking over me, love is taking over me' _while making chocolate chip pancakes. Surprisingly, I was in a really cheerful mood. I thought that after the night before I would be not this happy but I was, I had overprotective friends and an overprotective boyfriend.

"Rachel" I turned around looking shocked as I nearly dropped the pancakes on the floor.

"Kevin, you made me jump!"

Kevin chuckled, "You know if you like someone. What are you supposed to do? Tell the person?"

I sat down on a chair and stared at Kevin wondering why on earth he was asking me this. She patted her knee gesturing for him to sit on her knee, he took her request and sat on her knee, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, you're Matt's girlfriend and I thought that you wouldn't judge me if I told you, Matt tends to make fun of me." Kevin said looking down before resting his head in the palm of my neck.

I smiled, how sweet and adorable! Matt's five year old brother was coming to me for advice over a little crush he possibly has for a girl!

"Aww, okay then Kevy, if you like someone then you should tell them. Or, just wait until you're a little older… young love is sweet."

"But, there's this guy that likes her and is like competition to me… does that mean I have to do something about that, Ray Ray?" Kevin asked with a un happy face on like he hated the idea.

"No of course not! There is going to be guys liking the girl you like at some point in life. Violence isn't the answer for it, okay? Why would you think that?" I asked hugging him.

"Sometimes I see Matt and Puck arguing and I've seen Puck and Finn fighting over a Quinn girl, I don't know." Kevin said shrugging.

"Well, violence is never the answer alright? If you like this girl, then tell her. I'm sure she likes you back Kevy."

"Thank You Ray Ray." Kevin said starting to eye up the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Ray Ray?" I said confused

"Well, you call me Kevy so I HAD to give you a nickname Ray Ray." Kevin smiled before hopping off my knee and walking into another chair besides her waiting for breakfast.

I stood up and began to get on with the chocolate chip pancakes as I remembered that Kevin needed to get to school and I don't think Matt would be up for it, so I'd make them breakfast and I'd take Kevin once he's finished. I had it all planned out.

After I had finished with the pancakes, I served it to Kevin, receiving a grin and a 'thank you Ray Ray' before I started my way up stairs heading to my room.

I found Matt awake still lied in bed trying not to get up, he looked tired still, bless him.

"I made you breakfast." I smile passing him the tray.

"Thank You babe, you didn't have to." Matt said leaning in for a kiss while he sat up.

"Well, I did. You sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did thank you. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and yeah I did thanks. Look, I'm going to take Kevin to school as I know you've only just woken and to be perfectly honest, you don't look like you want to take him."

"You don't have to babe, I can do it. I'm supposed to do it…"

"Honestly, it's fine. No big deal." I smiled before standing up to head downstairs.

"Hey, Rachel…" Matt spoke

I turned around,"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I really don't deserve you."

"You're welcome and you do deserve me, don't be so stupid." I said before leaving the room and going downstairs.

"Ray Ray! You're a great cook! I love these pancakes, there even better than my Mum's!" Kevin grinned running up to me and hugging my legs.

I laughed, "Don't let her hear that."

"It's okay Ray Ray. Do I have a day off school today?" Kevin asked smiling with his teeth out.

"I'm afraid not. I'm taking you, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, come on then Ray Ray let's go!" Kevin said running to get his bag before waiting.

I giggled, "Come on then, Kevy. Let's get you to school."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Santana's POV

I looked at the time 8:30 where the hell was Rachel today? She's normally early as fuck. Is she scared of that Brian kid 'because I swear down I will go lima heights on him if she is. Just at that moment, someone came behind me.

"BOO!" I turned around to see Brittany. Well, I could have guessed that.

"Brittany!" I smiled before hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go to breadsticks next week, because like my schedules free. I have no appointments with Lord Tubbington or surprisingly, my next door neighbour Lydia."

I nodded and smiled, "of course Britt I'd love-"I stopped for a minute letting in what she had just said to me, "Wait what? What do you mean Lydia? Who the hell is Lydia?"

"Lydia is my next door neighbour, I just said that."

"I know that, obviously. I mean, why is she having appointments with you? And what kind of appointments are these?"

"Calm down, Sanny. She's having trouble with life at home. Her parents and that, you know how tough it can be."

"No I don't actually, how tough can it be for a stupid appointment with you?" I asked knowing I was starting to get a little jealous but right now, I didn't care.

"I can't tell you that…" Brittany said looking away.

I suddenly stopped walking, and faced Brittany. Not impressed.

"What's wrong Sanny? You look really upset."

"Why didn't you tell me about this Lydia girl? I mean, I have a right don't i? Is this the girl you've been blowing me off for?" I said and I bit my lip, I don't know why but I felt like I was going to cry. How pathetic is that. Santana Lopez does not cry!

"But, San it's not like that-"

"Then what is it like? We can't even be honest, Britt." I said before walking away. I wasn't in the mood to talk just yet. She can wait, till a little later.

I started to fast walk, if you'd say. on my way to the toilets when…

"San?"

I looked behind me, it was Rachel. She was with Matt and she looked worried for me. I carried on fast walking, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now but I knew that with no doubt Rachel would follow me. She's the type to, so caring and she worries a lot.

I ran in the toilets, locked the cubicle and grabbed a tissue before wiping the tears that had accidentally fallen down as I cried even more, I couldn't help myself!

"San!" Rachel said knocking on all the cubicle doors; no one was in except San as one cubicle was locked. Rachel walked into the cubicle next to me and stood on the toilet seat as she watched me cry in tears.

"San, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"Leave me alone, Rach, I am fine."

"You can't lie to me, San and we both know that."

I sigh, "I hate how you're right and I'm wrong… for once."

"Now, are you going to tell me what's up or do I have to force it out of you?"

"When you're with someone, you'd like to know why they are blowing you off right. Or who with for that matter, right?" I sniffed.

"Of course."

"Well, Brittany's been blowing me off for some next door neighbour! Her names Lydia and I….I… Brittany didn't even tell me. It came up in the conversation and I couldn't help but think"

"No, San, please tell me you don't think that she would cheat on you. That is not Brittany. Brittany would never do such a thing like that, I know that she's not the smartest duckling out there but she knows better."

I unlocked the cubicle door before walking out in front of Rachel, "You think I'm just being stupid and I shouldn't worry about it?"

"I don't think you're being stupid, I just think maybe you should ask Brittany about this. I'm sure she'd tell you the truth if something was going on. You are going to be fine, Santana. You hear me?"

"I love you Rach." I said before I hugged her.

"I love you too, San. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what Kay? Best friends forever"

"You're my bitch you think I'd let you go?"

Rachel smiled before leading the way to the door, I couldn't ask for a better best friend. She knew how to make me smile and how to make me feel better.

I wasn't ready to talk to Brittany just yet as really, firstly I needed to calm myself down and take in what she said to me.

Rachel's POV

"Everything okay?" Matt asked me once I catched up to him, Santana wanted to go get some fresh air which was highly understandable.

"Yes. Santana was just upset over this thing with Brittany, it's all good now. We should start heading to homeroom though, bells going to go any minute"

"Yeah you're right, I will see you at break babe, meet you at bleachers?"

"Of course!" I said leaning in for a kiss as he did too. It went on for about, 3 minutes as we couldn't part.

"Ugh, get a room." Quinn said smiling as she arrived with Finn. I laughed as I pulled apart from Matt before turning to the happy couple in front of me; I couldn't help but think that Finn's face looked angry for a moment but maybe it was just my eyes acting funny.

"So, homeroom?" Quinn said smiling up at me.

"Of course, I'll see you at Break Matt."

"Yeah, see you then babe." Matt said before walking the opposite way with Finn.

"Sooo, has he told you he loves you yet?" Quinn asked grinning

"No. we're taking it slow."

"You've been dating for three months, Rach; you would have thought he'd said it by now"

"I like this slow thing and we will say it at the right time."

Quinn smirked, "Romantic type. Nice one."

"Come on, let's just head to homeroom."

Matt's POV

I was stuck with Finn, walking with my girlfriend's ex; this has got to be as awkward as we aren't even speaking just walking. I so wish Puck was here right now, wherever the fuck he was. He better not be skiving the little dwarf.

"So, you and Rachel did the deed yet?" Finn finally spoke up

Typical of Finn to bring up a conversation, specifically about Rachel, his ex and my girlfriend. What a coincidence!

"We're taking it slow, Finn not that it has anything to do with you right?"

"Course not just wants to know if you're treating her right." Finn said

"And you would know what treating girls right would be, wouldn't you?" I said sarcastically

"Yes"

How dumb can he get? Like seriously? It was so damn obvious I was being sarcastic even Brittany would have noticed that yet he still acts like I'm being serious? Why the hell do I know this guy?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. So no drama just yet, just a little chapter of happy things happening **** make sure to review! I'll try and update fast! Don't forget to.. REVIEW it inspires me to write **


	4. Chapter 4

Stick with you, Rachel B & Matt R

**A/N. Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews but I'm not getting much reviews, I'd really love to know what you are thinking of this story so far! I own nothing, enjoy. I was supposed to bring this chapter out on Valentines day but it wasn't fully finished and when it was finished, my laptop broke so it needed to be fixed. Yay me **** anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – wow

Rachel's POV

I woke up the next day at my usual time and got up to exercise for an hour and then went in the shower. I smiled as I thought about the week before, being with Matt makes me smile. I've never been this happier in my life before, not even with Finn. Matt is just somehow different which is what I like most about him.

After I was ready and had all my breakfast, I waited in the living room for Matt to come at any moment, my Dads were on yet another business trip so it was just me, alone. I was starting to think maybe I should ask Santana or Matt or anyone to see if they'd stay with me while I was alone, I hate being in a house alone. I don't know why, I just do.

At that moment, the doorbell went; I got up to answer it to see Matt there. He had gotten out the car just to pick me up, isn't that adorable. Finn would never do that; he would just honk his car and wait for me to come out like I was his puppy.

"Hey babe, you ready?" Matt said leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

"Of course, I've just been waiting for you actually"

"Good, let's get going then." He said as he brung his hand in mine and we walked to his car.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Santana's POV

I didn't want to go to school today. I really didn't, I still hadn't worked things out with Brittany and soon it would be Valentine 's Day. It was going to be so depressing, the worst of it is that it honestly felt like Brittany just didn't want to sort it out; the more we didn't speak the more she'd hang out with Lydia. It upset me but if she wanted to do that, then it's fine with me.

I sat in the choir room that morning, the only place that I could actually think properly about anything. Even when Mr Schue is in here I find myself thinking elsewhere.

"So, this is where you've been hiding," Puck said raising his eyebrows up as he sat down in a seat next to me.

"What do you want, Puckerman? And how did you know I was in here?"

"I know you, Satan. This is the best place for you to think, I want to know if you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine thanks for asking, although it is very unlikely of you. What do you really want, Puck?"

"Nothing why do you think the worst of me all of a sudden?" Puck asked

"Not to be offensive or anything, but you really couldn't give a shit of how I am feeling right now. What possibly could have changed in the last 24 hours?" I asked extremely pissed off.

Puck looked at me, shocked that I had just revealed what everyone thinks of him.

"Wow, Satan real good."

"Well, I'm sorry but it's true. You're Puck in school and you're Noah out of school. Why is today any different?"

"You know what Santana, I only tried to help. For once, I didn't want something I just wanted to help you at least but even you won't let that happen. See ya later" Puck said before leaving

I sighed, I knew that I had probably messed things up with Puck; I'll figure him out later. What was wrong with me lately? I had been getting so worked up over little things. Not even Rachel, my best friend, dared to talk to me. I was such a horrible person.

In all honesty, it was partly her fault, she'll admit but it wasn't all her fault, I mean c'mon… I never keep secrets from Brittany. It's pretty hard to keep a secret from her when it's like Britt can read your mind when here she is, keeping a secret from me about hanging out with her next door neighbour… I mean if it wasn't such a secret as she'd claimed it is then why not tell me in the first place?

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I sat there for the next half hour thinking and I still hadn't come up with something.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

I kissed Matt on the lips as we waited for bell to go for homeroom, I was so happy.

"So, how are you feeling today babe?"

"Great. Everything's just great right now, the way it should be every day."

"I agree babe. I'm happy I've got you, I don't know what I'd do without you babe."

"Me neither." I smiled up at him as I leant in for another kiss which lead to making out.

"Ooh, guys get a room!" Quinn turned up then with Finn beside her smiling as she hugged Finn's side.

I smiled into the kiss before we both let go. I looked to Quinn laughing, "Coming from you, I'd think you better keep your mouth shut."

"Well, she's got a point hasn't she Finn?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Finn replied looking down and itching the side of his head.

That's when the bell rang signalling for homeroom.

"Come on then Rach, kiss your boyfriend goodbye and lets head to homeroom! Have you seen Santana today?"

"Sure Quinn, you too and No I haven't!" I laughed before I once again turned to Matt and kissed him on the lips, "I'll see you at break handsome."

"Yes you will." Matt said before he finally let go and walked with Finn, yet again. Why was Puck never here when Matt really would want him to be, for once?

I was walking to homeroom with Quinn before she turned to me and said, "What are you getting Matt for Valentines day? I don't know what to get Finn; I know this might be awkward asking you what to get him but, what should I get him?"

"I've got Matt this jacket he wants. Then, I'm going to buy him this watch I saw. I think he's going to love it! And honestly, Finn wouldn't mind whatever you get him. Buy him a shirt or a dvd or even some chocolate, he would love that." I smiled.

"Yeah you're right. I have no idea what he's getting me! He's not even giving me hints! He'd ask me what I want, and I'm like 'Oh you don't have to get me anything' you know, that's what people say but they're supposed to get you something either way? Yeah." Quinn replied looking all cheery with a smile on her face. Wow.

"That's so cute, Quinny. I'm so happy for you." I said

"Thank you! You and Matt are the cutest though, oh my god. I cannot believe you haven't told him you loved him yet." Quinn noted, "You sure act like you've said it."

"I do love him. I just don't know if I can say it just yet. You know? Plus, I want it to be special." I said smiling as we entered the room together.

"Romantic is finally having sex for the first time with the guy you love, like how amazing is that, you should have told him by now."

"No if that's your definition of romantic no I shouldn't have."

"You mean you haven't done the deed yet?" Quinn asked hand covering her mouth.

"Could you be any louder?"

"Well, I can but I don't think you'd want me to, right?"

"Of course not! But, No I haven't done it yet Quinn. Like I said, waiting for the right time." I said smiling

"Wow. Matt's not gone with any in months, that's actually cute." Quinn said

"Quinn!"

"What?"

"Shut up." I said before taking my usual seat next to Santana.

"Okay then, hey San." Quinn said taking the other seat on the other side of Santana.

"Hey." Santana replied and that's when I noticed something just wasn't right.

"What's wrong San? Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I may have just taken my anger out on Puck and he may hate me." Santana said slowly as if she didn't want to speak of it ever again.

"Aw, San! I'm sure Puck didn't take it to heart. He knows what you're going through at the moment with Brittany." Quinn said comforting her.

"He sure as hell didn't act like it." Santana replied back.

I began to wonder about everything. Santana is so hurt, you could clearly tell and no matter how dumb Brittany is she can tell when someone's hurt and she would have noticed that Santana is yet she chooses to not comment on it, not even try and make up with her. I really didn't get Brittany sometimes, she's such a sweet girl and always so happy. I don't know why she hasn't talked to Santana about this yet. Should I talk to her?

I brought my phone out and secretly decided to text Brittany.

**[Rachel-Brittany:]**

**Hey Britt, it's Rachel. Need to talk. Talk to you at break is that okay? meet me near the bleachers. X**

After I was satisfied I sent the message and began having a conversation with Quinn and Santana, as they were pretending as if Santana was hurting but I knew Santana better than anyone. She just needs Brittany.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

AT BREAK

Before I went to meet Brittany at the bleachers, I texted Matt to meet me near the English block in about ten minutes as I needed to do something first.

"Brittany?"

"Rachie! You're finally here, what's up?" Brittany said bringing me into a hug.

I hugged her back before replying, "I need to speak with you about Santana, Britt."

Brittany's expression turned to something like sorrow; I couldn't exactly explain it…

"Santana doesn't want to speak with me, Rachie. She made that very clear."

"She's hurting Britt and you can't exactly blame her. She's hurting Britt and she just wants you. She wants you to talk to her make everything okay. I know that you know she's hurting, so do something about it. You have that Special Brittany charm that can make everything all better in just one go. Just talk to her and everything will be okay." I explained.

"But she doesn't want me to."

"She does, she doesn't want to say it but she does. You just need to explain to her why you kept it from her, make her feel better and tell her you're sorry. Just talk to her, Britt."

"Maybe you're right." Brittany replied.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Matt's POV

I was sat with Puck, waiting for Rachel. She told me she had something to do, She didn't say what.

"So, mate, Valentine's day is coming up! What you getting Rachel?" Puck asked

"I'm thinking of taking her to New York for a couple of days."

Puck nearly choked on his drink, "You what?"

"I said I'm thinking of-"

"I know what you said, but damn, you sure you have money for that?"

"Course I do. My parents are rich crazy; I get like 100 a week. Plus, I work on some weekends. I've been saving. I thought it'd be the best present ever."

"You're right, it is. It'll be super perfect for Rachel 'cause she's bat shit crazy on New York."

"I know, that's why I want to take her there."

"Man, she will love it. I just know it." Puck replied patting me on the back.

"Who will like what?" Rachel suddenly turned up smiling.

"Nothing, just talking about what Puck is getting his new missus of the week for valentine's day." I made up looking at Puck so he would go along with it.

"Oh my god Noah, I cannot keep up with you these days!" Rachel laughed as I reached for her hand.

"Ha-ha, deffinatly! I mean, I might just get a different girl this valentine's day." Puck said smirking.

"Noah! That is cruel, do you not think? Playing someone for them only to be left with a broken heart!" Rachel said sighing.

"They know me too well." Puck replied.

I sighed before turning to Rachel, "Rach, You want me to come over later? We could watch some movies and bake together."

"Sure, that'd be lovely. I was going to ask you myself actually, what about Kevin? Do you have to look after him tonight?"

"No Mum's off work for a bit, so she'll be looking after him."

"So that means you would be able to stay the night?" Rachel asked grinning.

"I could ask but I'm sure it'd be no problem." I replied smiling as we both leant in for another kiss.

"Oh guys, get a room!" Puck moaned before going back onto his phone, texting girls.

Nobody noticed the figure watching them wishing he was in Matt's shoes.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. Next chapter=Valentine's day! Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review**** reviews inspire me to write more! Righto, better finish chapter 2 of little secrets love you guys.**

**-Melissa xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Stick with you, Rachel B & Matt

**A/N. I don't own anything, if I did own glee, there would have never been Finchel and It would be either Matt-Rachel, Puckleberry, St Berry or Brochel taking over the show. Mwah, enjoy. **

Chapter 5 – surprise in New York!

Matt's POV

I had gotten for permission from Rachel's Dad's to take her to New York for Valentine's Day which was in fact, tomorrow. Her Dads were packing some of her things this instant while I hang out with Rachel, so that it will be a surprise for a Rachel and she will know nothing about it. We're supposed to be leaving in an hour, as soon as her Dad's text me letting me know the coast is clear. I'm going to drive her to the airport, hoping that she falls asleep and gets some rest while I sneak her on the plane so she doesn't notice anything until we are in New York. I personally couldn't wait, this was going to make Rachel so happy knowing that she's going to be here in the future for college, but she gets a first start with me! I mean, I can't promise her anything but I feel as if we're going to be together for a long while, I love her. I've never really been in love before and being with Santana previously doesn't count, we liked each other but I never felt like this with her.

"Matt, this dinner is great and everything but I have to ask, what's wrong with you? You seem so nervous for some odd reason. Everything's fine, isn't it?" Rachel asked him hand on his arm.

"Of course, everything's fine and I'm not nervous babe. I just, I want you to know that I care about you. Okay?" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay but I'm still convinced something's up with you but I guess I'll find out later." Rachel grinned before her phone starts bleeping with a text.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Finn wants to see me. I have no idea why, but he says it's urgent." Rachel says, biting her lip and looking straight at me.

I tensed; Finn fucking Hudson had to ruin this. For me, really. We were leaving in less than an hour and he had to ask to see her, what did he even want?

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked her expecting her to say she couldn't make it.

"I don't know, I mean… it seems urgent. After everything that we've gone through, we're still good friends and it could be about Quinn or anyone. You don't mind do you if I just go see what he wants?" Rachel asked me.

I didn't know what to say because truthfully I wanted to say no, and that I did mind because it was Finn freaking Hudson, who I remind her is her ex who I'm convinced is still in love with her but I couldn't tell Rachel this, she'd think I was being paranoid. And maybe I am, but it's the truth.

"I mean, if you don't want me to I'll tell him I have plans." Rachel said, waiting for me to answer.

"Sure, but I'm giving you a lift and waiting in the car while you speak to him because I have other plans for you too," I said.

"Oh right, that's fine. I don't see no reason for that, Matt. I'll just let him know I'm on my way to his."

"Sure." I stood up then put the money on the table, holding her hand as we both walked out of the vegan restaurant and into my car.

#GLE#EGLEE#GLE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

I didn't know what Finn would want. I hoped it was important for me to ask Matt to shorten our date and leave early just to see how 'urgent' this was thinking it would most probably be about Quinn. As soon as we got to Hummel-Hudson household, I got out of the car gave Matt a quick peck on the lips before making my way to the front door of the house making me, well known that I was already hear by knocking twice.

"Rach, hey c'mon in" Finn said opening the door wider, I looked at him… I kind of hoped he would tell me at the doorstep but oh well, I walked into the house. Memories flooding back of when we used to be together, such bad memories though, I was so obsessed with him.

"No one home or something?" I asked sitting down on the couch, hearing the silent house.

"Nope, everyone's at work and Kurt's over at Mercedes." Finn answered before sitting beside him, "I see you brought Matt with you." Finn said noticing a Car waiting out the front door.

"Yeah, we were on a date when you texted me and he insisted waiting because our date wasn't fully finished, I guess. So, what was it that was so urgent to tell me?" I asked him, "Is it about Quinn?"

"Kind of." Finn only answered, not expressing what his intentions were.

We sat there in silence for the next five minutes, waiting impatiently for Finn to explain why I'm here.

"Look, Rach, I've needed to tell you this for some time. I just want to tell you that I… I want you to be my valentine tomorrow." Finn admitted

I stared at him pretty sure that I just misheard him or something, "Excuse me? Did you just say that you wanted me-"

"You know what that answer is, Rach. I love you, Rach. I always have and I always will, I'm sorry for being such a jerk in the past but I promise there will be no more of that. I love _you _and only you." Finn said

I felt like I was about to cry, I wanted to leave but I knew it wasn't the right time to leave just yet. I had to ask about Quinn, why he would do this?!

"What about Quinn?" I asked him.

"I don't care about her, I mean yeah I had feelings for her but it was something I wanted and I don't want her anymore, Rach. I need you back in my life, Rach and more than a friend. I love you and I know you love me too." Finn said.

"Finn, I don't want to upset you or anything but I don't love you-" I said looking away from him.

Finn nudged nearer to me on the couch before taking my hand in his, I tried to get his hand off mine, but he was too strong for me. I knew I should have taken Noah's advice in boxing.

"I know you don't mean that, Rachel. You love me, and I love you. This is our chance, baby."

"Don't call me-" And before I knew it, Finn had leaned in and had kissed me. I didn't know what to do, so I brung the hand that was free and smacked it across his face before pushing him away and I stood up, yanked my hand out of his, before walking out of the room and walking out the front door.

"Rachel, don't do this!" Finn shouted from the living room.

I walked to Matt's car getting in the passenger seat before telling him to drive.

"What did Finn even want, Rachel?" Matt asked bringing a hand to her knee while driving with the other.

"Erm, I'll tell you later. At the moment, I want to continue this date." I said smiling at him because the truth was; I am going to tell Matt because I don't keep secrets from him. I just didn't want to tell him now because I knew for a fact that he would drive back and beat up Finn and I couldn't bare it.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Matt's POV

I knew the instant we got to her house that something was up with Rachel, she was being very quiet and that isn't like her. She always has something to say about everything. I just hoped that she'd be alright to head to New York. I mean, she still hasn't told me what Finn wanted but I'm sure she'll tell me in her own time.

Rachel walked up stairs to her room expecting me to follow her, but I told her I'd make her some food first before I turned to her Dad, Hiram, "I was just wondering if you did end up getting to pack a few things of hers, seems as she doesn't know anything about it?"

"Of course, Matthew, we aren't stupid. Now, you look after her yeah? We're trusting you." Leroy, her other dad who she classes as her 'daddy' said," I have put her suitcase in the back, I hope that's fine."

"Of course, I'll make Rachel some food then and hope she falls asleep until I carry her in the car."

"Okay, call us when you land or at least when you've both settled in."

"I will do I'm sure Rachel will either way." I smiled before heading into the kitchen and deciding to make Rachel an omelette, using her Dad's vegan-free recipe. I loved it here; it was like a second home to me.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

I lied on the bed having washed my face and brushed my teeth so many times, I could still smell him on me. Finn. I couldn't believe he had pulled a stunt like that, for one me and Quinn had become best friends, which I never thought would happen and she's in love with Finn and Finn's in love with me. I was so shocked, but he doesn't get that I don't love him anymore. I love Matt, and he's the only one I want. I didn't know if I should tell Matt though, I mean it's no big deal right? Finn would probably forget about it tomorrow, texting me to keep it a secret and that he never meant for it to happen and I would have forgave him for it but I wouldn't be able to forget it, I didn't know what to do. I felt like crying myself to sleep.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Dad said walking into the room and lying down on the bed next to me, putting his hands around me before staring right up at me, "What's going on, princess?"

"I… Finn kissed me, Dad. He told me he loves me that he'd leave Quinn for me." I said wiping my eyes noticing a tear rolling down.

"Well, darling, do you love him?" Dad asked only wanting to know briefly so he could give me advice, I know that.

"No, not like that anyway. I love Matt Dad and I've never been so happy in my life. Matt makes me smile, he knows how to cheer me up and he doesn't put me down like Finn used to. I love him but I don't love Finn, I don't think I could either. But, Finn kissed me, told me all that stuff and I just don't know what to do. I want to tell Matt because I hate keeping things from him, but Dad, what if he hates me?" I asked him hugging him tightly letting the tears come out.

"He won't. Well, he may be a little mad at Finn and may even beat him up and if I was being totally honest, I never liked that Finn guy." Dad laughed before he continued,"Matt won't hate you, sweetie. He will if you don't tell him the truth, but you just need to tell him. It'll make you feel much better from what you're feeling now."

"Thanks Dad, I love you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before realising there were someone else in this complicated mess, "What about Quinn? What do I tell her?"

"I'm pretty sure she will find out once she find's Finn all beat up, no doubt that that Noah boy will join in with Matt too." Dad replied before giving her a kiss, "Now get some sleep, you can tell you're tired and you need your beauty sleep."

"Okay Dad, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, love you." I said smiling, before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep, thinking about Matt and her.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

7 HOURS LATER (**A/N. I don't exactly know how long it takes to get to New York, but this is fan fiction so, it's fiction it doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right: p ENJOY )**

I woke up feeling refreshed but not like I was in my own bed and I felt as if someone was next to me… I loved that feeling, ever since I slept in a bed with Matt (all we did was sleep and cuddle) I felt much safer and like I was loved.

I turned around finding Matt laid there, fast asleep with his arms around me, but this didn't look like my bedroom neither did it look like any of the guest rooms at home and it didn't look like Matt's house or bedroom either…

I got out of bed, slowly trying not to wake Matt up and walked around, looked out the window and the view… this couldn't be it. It looked like… New York, but it couldn't be. Could it? Someone had to have done something to my bedroom to make it look like New York because it can't be.

"What are you thinking, babe?" Matt said making me jump and I turned around still shocked, this can't be New York can it?

"We're actually in New York, you must be joking, my Dad's never would have-"

"Well, here we are and they did let me take you. Who do you think packed your bags while I went on that little date with you?" Matt said sitting up and yawning.

"But, how could you get me here without me waking up? I can't believe you did _this! _I should hope that my Dads were smart enough to put your Valentine's day present in my packed bags, I must go check."

"I'm fine with having you for valentine's day babe, and it's not really hard you sleep like a vampire in daylight. Its fine, you're here now. Do you like your present? There's more to come." Matt said sticking his tongue out as I walked out of the hotel bedroom and into the living room where all of our packed suitcases were left.

"While you're in there, get some nice clothes to wear, I'm taking you out for breakfast." Matt shouted from the bedroom.

I came back in, having found Matt's wrapped presents I jumped on the bed and stared at him,"Alright, you're just a little too late. But, I did find your presents. I know it's not a lot like you have done for me, etc.… New York! So, here you go." I said as I passed him the presents.

Matt unwrapped both presents, seeing the jacket he had wanted so long ago but he had been saving up for Rachel's Valentines day gift as it would have been there _first _valentines day together so it had to be special. Then, he saw a beautiful watch. He loved it.

"Look at the back, Matt!" I teased him.

Matt turned the watch on it's back only to see RB initials which stand for Rachel Berry, he loved it even more if that was possible.

"Wow, Rachel, thank you so much! I love them!" Matt said before hugging her tightly against him and leaning in to kiss her, "And, baby your real present is later, trust me. I'm going to spoil you rotten while were in New York City."

"Oh my god, Matt! You don't have to! You didn't even have to take me to New York, no ones ever done this for me! I've only ever been with my Dads." I admitted.

"Well, time for a change, right?" Matt said before looking at the time, "I think we should get ready to make it on time for breakfast baby!"

I grinned as I ran in the living room looking for something nice to wear.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

BACK IN LIMA, OHIO

Santana's POV

"How fucking lovely, Rachel's in New York for her Valentine's Day. I'm so fucking jealous" I sighed, wishing that was me but of course, we're all not as rich as Matt are we.

"San, there is no need to be jealous, I'm sure you and Britt will make up soon. You always do, smile please." Quinn said rolling her eyes, while she get ready for her date later this evening. It's morning, for crying out loud but a hairdresser is coming over to do Quinn's hair because it has to look so nice for Finnessa!

I was quite jealous of both of them. I was stuck at Quinn's house because I had a sleepover at Quinn's last nights and I really couldn't be bothered to get out of Quinn's bed to go back home. It's Valentine's day, everyone's going to be all soppy today. I can't stand that shit.

"I highly doubt it, Quinn; she's most probably hanging with her new friend I don't remember the name of." I sighed.

"Oh, brighten up a little, this isn't the Santana I know, if you're that bothered get Puckerman to be your date, get any of the guys you've fucked in the past, I'm sure they would love your company Santana." Quinn said in one breath.

"Turning into Berry I see, you know by saying everything in just one breath. Nice one."

"Oh shut up San, I've been spending a lot of time with her lately and stuff just sticks in my head, got a problem with it?" Quinn snapped looking outside and seeing the hairdresser heading towards the door…

"Wow, it's kind of hot when you shout like that-"

"Don't have time for this San. Get your ass out of bed, get dressed and get downstairs so this hairdresser can make your hair look totally hot than it already does, okay?" Quinn looked at her before skipping downstairs.

Well, she was certainly bossier lately, considering that's usually my job but I have to say, Quinn's right. I shouldn't be in on Valentine's day… I can enjoy myself no matter what. I mean, if I had the time I could have a man to take me to New York or Las Vegas… and then there was Brittany… I wondered what she'd be doing today. I didn't really want to know but it'd be nice if she had spoken to me about everything that had happened lately.

I got up, looked in Quinn's closet finding clothes that I hadn't worn in yonks because they were just left here. I had forgotten about them, I slipped them on before heading downstairs.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

"This is so amazing, Matt! How could you find such a good Vegan restaurant in the shortest time?" I asked him eating the coffee cake I had in my hand, it was so good I had never tasted anything as good as this restaurant/café…

"I saw that it was one of the bests vegan restaurant in NYC, I had to give you the best Rach. Blossom really is nice, even though I'm not a vegan myself." Matt said eating his Jalapeno corn muffin.

"I really cannot believe you did this. It must have cost a fortune."

"I've been saving money for this, Rach so of course I'm going to make our first Valentines day the best day ever." Matt answered her.

"Well, I love it! I can't believe you actually did this. I can't even believe my Dads kept it from me! I'm so excited to be in New York! Oh my god!"

"I knew you would love it. I wanted it to be special."

"It is. This is the best present anyone could ever get me. Honestly, if you got me a one way ticket I'd stay here. Seriously." I laughed looking around me, "I can see myself living here, you know… going college here… having a family here, its crazy I know but it's true."

"Me too… I've been thinking about my future lately and I honestly think New York is the right thing for me. I mean, I thought LA was totally what I wanted to do. Dance, sing and someday become an actor but I think New York is it for me." Matt admitted looking down, I could see that he had never admitted this to anyone and I was so happy for him to share that with me.

"Wow, Matt. That's brilliant. I never really thought about the things you'd want to do to be perfectly honest, but I really do think that's a good fit for you." I grinned up at him.

"I want you to be there with me, Rach." Matt grinned

' _Rach, are you okay? ' Rach I need you' ' Rach, I love you and I know you love me ' ' and Rach I need you more than friends' 'Rach, don't do this' 'Rach, we are endgame.' _Finn, 'Rach' reminded me of Finn and I hated that!

"Please don't call me Rach, Matt." I said finally able to speak and hear again after them stupid flashbacks in my mind, I hadn't told Matt yet. I hadn't had any time since we were in New York.

A realisation hit me, It's valentines day which means Finn will be spending it with Quinn. Oh god, how she was going to be so heartbroken after she found out the news. What was I going to tell her?

"Why? You've never said before you didn't like it." Matt replied confused.

I decided to come right out and say it, "I think I really should tell you this. I can't lie to you, Matt." I said before he nodded and I continued, "You remember yesterday when… when Finn said it was urgent, well he said quite a few things to me… before he-"

"He what, Rachel?" Matt said suddenly listen, he knew there had been something up yesterday!

"He..K-kissed me." I said and looked down, ashamed as a tear fell down my face, repeating what my Dad had told me last night and hoping he was right, that Matt wouldn't be mad at me.

"HE KISSED YOU? Are you kidding me? You didn't think to tell me this _yesterday?" _Matt asked sounding angry and as I looked up at his face, he was angry too.

"I didn't tell you yesterday because I knew you would have gone over to Finn's and beat him up."

"And that's a bad thing because? He kissed you, Rachel! Kissed you! He kissed my girl, no one does that shit! He deserves to be beat up!" Matt answered punching the table.

"Matt, calm down. What I'm trying to say is, sure Finn probably did deserve it if he did got beat up, I smacked him as soon as I realised what he did but Matt, violence is never the answer. It's not going to solve anything, is it?"

"You're right, it won't. Although, this doesn't mean that I'm going to be totally okay with him after he kissed my girl. Shit's going down when we get back to Lima." Matt replied

"So, you're not mad at me or anything?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You did nothing wrong, sure I would be mad if you never told me about this. But, I'm glad you told me. It shows you trust me." Matt said before leaning in and kissing me, I smiled as I kissed him back.

After the kiss, I couldn't help but bring up Quinn, "I feel so bad for Quinn, Matt… I mean, she's with someone that doesn't love her the way she loves him. What am I going to do?"

"Did he actually say that? That he didn't love Quinn because we both know that Finn doesn't like to stick to one girl, but he's always found a way to go back to Quinn, if you know what I mean." Matt said sighing.

"Yes, he told me he had previously had feelings for her but he doesn't anymore. Matt, he said he didn't care about her. That is a big deal, right? She deserves better." I sighed only wishing Quinn actually knew this.

"I agree, I'll tell you what when we get back, you text her and you can Skype her and tell her everything you've told me. It's the best thing for her." Matt replied trying to smile and make me happy about the situation, wasn't really working.

"I hope she doesn't hate me." I said looking down.

"Hey, Hey, Rachel look at me," Matt said bringing his hand on my chin, "Everything's going to be fine. She won't hate you, I'm not going to lie she's going to be mad. Considering it's Valentines day too, but she won't hate you. Promise baby."

"What would I do without you, Mattie" I smiled as I hugged him as he held me tight, not letting me goes. I loved him, I really did. He's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

A WHILE LATER

Quinn's POV

A few hours later, I and Santana had our makeup and hair done. I couldn't wait for Brittany to arrive in a bit, this is what I and Rachel had planned. I couldn't wait to see Santana's smile. The smile that I hadn't seen in ages, I didn't know what Finn had got me, but I couldn't wait to see it!

Just at that moment, my phone bleeped with a message coming up.

**Rachel-Quinn**

**Quinn, need to talks to you AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Would do it in person but I'm in New York, Skype me? –R***

I don't see why Rachel doesn't do text language, it's pretty easy. This is something me and Santana need to learn her.

I replied to her with an 'okay then' before grabbing my laptop and logging on my Skype while Santana was upstairs looking for an outfit to wear that was perfect with her hair.

I video called Rachel, waiting for her to answer the call. As soon as she did, I was suddenly worried seeing her face, it looked like she had been crying. I hope Matt hasn't done anything that he shouldn't have.

"Hey Rachel, what's wrong, have you been crying?! I swear if Matt's done anything, then I will kick his-"

"No, Matt hasn't done anything wrong. He's in the shower; I need to talk to you about something… About Finn."

"What about him? He'll be here any minute now, and so will Brittany, Rachel! Our plan worked!" I grinned.

"This is going to be so hard for me to say, but Quinn… You deserve better than Finn, you know that don't you? Everything he's told you, it's all a lie."

What was she talking about? What is she supposed to mean by that?

"Rach, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're confusing me, you and me both know Finn's the love of my life… why are you saying stupid things right now?" I asked her laughing; Rachel really was a weird girl sometimes.

"Quinn, you're not hearing me right, Finn isn't the love of your life. You deserve way better than him because he…he kis-"

There was a knock on the door, that would be Finn most probably. Or Brittany.

"Quinn, go get that would you please!" Santana shouted from up stairs.

"Look Rach I really have to go-"

"Finn kissed me." Rachel blurted out, biting her lip as she did so.

I was about to end the call, and then them 3 words that came out of Rachel's mouth stopped me.

"What?"

"You're probably going to hate me but it wasn't me, he was the one that said he loved me and all this shit he's said before. Then, I asked about you and he just kept saying he didn't care about you and that he doesn't love you, and then he kissed me and I slapped him. I'm so sorry, Quinn… I just hope you're not mad at me. I mean, I'm so sorry." Rachel said tears falling down her face.

"I thought I told you to open the damn door?" Santana said entering the room with Finn behind.

I looked at Finn and everything Rachel had just said disappeared from my mind. It was like a distant memory I had forgotten.

"Look, Rachel, I've got to go. Finn's here, talk some other time or not." I replied without smiling.

"Wait, Quinn you can't go with him-"Rachel tried but I cut her off before she finished, I stood up before smiling up at Finn, "Let's get going then, San your date will be here soon." I said before holding Finn's hand and leaving the house.

"Aw you cuties, have a good time! And thanks, I will wait for my blind date but he or she better not have stood me up or I wills kill you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't, talk to you later bitch" I grinned before waving a good bye to her.

I didn't know what to think about everything Rachel had said. If it was true or not, I mean she has been told to be selfish a lot of times. Doing selfish stuff to get what she wants, but she has Matt. Why would she want Finn? I was so confused.

Rachel's POV

I got ready in my dress ready for my date with Matt; it was a surprise because he wouldn't tell me what we were doing tonight. I tried to keep the whole Quinn debacle out of my mind; I mean… if she doesn't believe me it's not my fault right? I'm not going to cry, I can't.

"Are you ready baby?" Matt said all ready before coming into the room after his shower all ready.

"Yep. I'm ready, let's go." I replied before taking his hand with him leading me out the door.

He walked me to his car and I couldn't help but smile, no matter how this night will go, even if it's not so rich, I couldn't care less as long as I'm with him.

As I was in the ride, I couldn't stop thinking about Quinn and how she'd just picked Finn over me, like she didn't even need to ask Finn about it and that she actually thought I'd lie about something like that. I may be selfish but I'm not that selfish.

"Matt, I feel so down I don't even think you should take me out." I admitted looking down.

Matt turned to me quickly, putting one hand on my knee, "Why babe? Why you down? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"No, it's just… I took your advice and I told Quinn and she basically picked Finn over me. Like she instantly thought that I was lying and she didn't need to ask Finn to know that I was lying even though I'm not lying. I mean, I know I've done selfish things in the past to get what I want but I don't want Finn. I already have what I want. And I would never cheat even if I didn't have what I want… I just don't know Matt; I thought Quinn would have at least asked Finn. It just… really hurt, Y'know?"

Matt wiped a tear that slowly slid down my face as he parked the car in the place we were assumedly supposed to be, "Rachel, Don't take it out on you. This isn't your fault, I promise you. Quinn will calm down, and she'll come to terms with what you told her and she'll have to question Finn and we all know when he lies, he gets this constipated look on his face." I laughed at that, he really knew how to cheer me up.

"Yeah, thank you Matt… I… You always know to cheer me up. Anyway, we should get on with this date. Don't want to be late. Do we?" I said to him before getting out of the car before seeing… broadway. Musicals.

"Yeah… I er… thought I'd watch your favourite musical with you because I'm an amazing boyfriend," Matt explained grinning.

"MATT! You didn't, please tell me you didn't spend this much on me?" I asked him raising my eyebrows up at him.

"I did, C'mon enjoy it while you can." Matt said taking my hand before walking in with his tickets in hand, funny girl it is then.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Santana's POV

I was still here. At home, well actually Quinn's place. Waiting for my supposedly date eating popcorn just in case no one showed up, then the doorbell went. I got up and opened the door to reveal… Brittany. What was she doing here? Shit, my dates supposed to be here any minute, but it doesn't even look like he/she's coming.

"Brittany, what on earth are you doing here?" I asked her sighing.

"I've came for you, silly. For our date, I see you're ready. I didn't think you'd agree after everything but I'm going to explain and make it up to you at and after this date only if you let me though." Brittany said with a grin on her face.

I couldn't help the smile that came on my face. I was so happy, Brittany had made this effort even though I'm pretty sure Rachel and Quinn had something to do with it. I nodded my head,"Yeah okay then, as long as you promise to explain everything." I shut the door behind me before leaving behind her.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Quinn's POV

What an awkward date so far. We were at breadsticks, how so romantic that was. He hadn't even got me anything, I got him some chocolates and a watch and he hasn't even got me anything. He claimed that 'I said I didn't want anything, so he didn't get me anything' I should have known that Finn was so dumb he wouldn't even know that when a girl says that it means she really does want something.

But, of course, while we were eating dinner… I couldn't help but think of what Rachel had said and if it was starting to become true as he didn't' even seem bothered about me, and he did have a red mark on his face. I wonder if that's where Rachel supposedly hit him. I decided I should test it out, I know when he's lying anyway because of the constipated look he gets.

"Finn, where'd you get that mark on your face?" I asked him.

"Erm… I walked into a door, no big deal. I'm fine, which is the most important thing right babe?" Finn said smiling.

I put the fork and knife down before I looked serious, "But it's weird, I mean… before you came I'm pretty sure Rachel told me that you kissed her and she hit you around the face…"

"I thought Rachel was in New York?" Finn asked not looking happy.

"She Skype me because she thought I should know this and she's right, if it was true. I mean, it isn't true right Finn?" I said waiting for his reply.

"I… Of course it's not true! Why would you believe her over me, babe? She's selfish, and she's wanted me for a while now, you know how she is!" Finn urged.

"That's what I'm trying to get, she has Matt and it's pretty clear she's in love with him and knowing Rachel, she couldn't stay with a guy like him if she was hung up on you. I'm just stating the truth, Finn. I'm trying to get around the fact of her lying about all this." I replied.

"She's always been obsessed with me, Quinn!" Finn snapped

"Well, you're abit full of yourself aren't you Finn?" I said to him, I couldn't really believe anything he said if I was being honest.

"It's true Qui-"

"I think we're done here, Finn. I'll see you at school on Monday, but I do hope I don't." I answered him before standing up and leaving the building.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

After seeing Funny Girl with Matt, he took me to another restaurant for dinner. I felt like such a lucky girl but really, I don't think Matt should have spent this much on me.

"Matt you really didn't have to spend this much on me; seriously, it's a lot of money."

"I don't care, I care about you Rachel and I want you to feel special and I want myself to be the person that makes you feel special. God sake, Rachel, I love you. I can't fight it anymore, for the past few weeks I've been dying to tell you but I didn't want to rush things and I didn't know if you felt the same way but I love you, so much." Matt replied after we had ate all our dinner and we were just sat there talking.

"Matt! Oh my god, I **do **feel special, I promise you that. And I honestly don't know what to say, I love you too Matt. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I just didn't know when the right time would be obviously. I love you and I love everything you've done for us." I smiled

"I've also got another present for you baby girl" Matt said before bringing out a little mini box.

I opened the box to see a necklace what said the name 'Matthew' Matt's proper name, I grinned I loved it so much!

"Oh my god, I love it Matt. I love it, I… it's beautiful. Thank you so much!" I grinned before I stood up and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Matt whispered after, I nodded before leaving the restaurant with a grin on my face.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. ****Took me a while to do, 6,423 words. Wow, I'm so proud of this story!:) I hope this wasn't too rushed, and I hope ya'll like it. I enjoyed writing it. I promise to update as soon as possible next time, if I get at least 10 reviews. No, just some reviews will do me fine but it would be nice for 10. Hahaa, hope you enjoyed. I love ya'll.**


End file.
